In computing environments, one may wish to automate actions on a server system (e.g., a web server, or FTP server) for a variety of reasons (e.g., for testing, debugging, efficient use of resources). In a web page environment, for example, a user may wish to record their actions for later automated playback (e.g., for use as a single-button control). In this example, it would be desirable that playback account for all actions and system states that occurred while the user was recording. However, some actions and system states that occur “behind-the-scenes” may not be properly recorded; therefore the automation playback may fail or produce improper results.